redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Apricots
A tractor-trailer flips over, supplying the Lodge with more apricots than they can handle. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , DVD: The Red Green Show – 1998 Season Watch the episode on YouTube Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red explains that a truck had overturned at Mercury Creek and spilled its contents, 400 cases of apricots, which the lodge members had retrieved and stored in Moose's garage to be eaten. Harold chastises Red and the other lodge members for gorging on the apricots, but Red is unconcerned. But soon, Red becomes extremely sick from eating so many apricots, while Harold comes up with an idea for an apricot-themed festival. Eventually, however, the lodge is visited by the person who drove the truck that had the apricots in it. He is the health inspector and he wants the apricots back. The apricots were being taken to the hazardous waste dump because they were unfit for human consumption. After going to the hospital, where the other lodge members are, Red and Harold explain that they managed to process the apricots with their digestive system and that the profits made by the festival will pay for the fines, from theft, littering, and someone parking Red's van in the ambulance spot. Opening Scene: Red uses a sheet of plywood to mow the grass. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Dalton tries to guess the word "vegetable" to win a garbage bag. Red's Campfire Songs: Shorty O'Toole, whose new wife is afraid of heights. Handyman Corner: Red first tries to turn tires into racing slicks and then decides to make a jack out of boards to lift up the car on which the tires are attached and work on its tires. Midlife: Treat your tools like friends. New Member Night: Mike brings in a new member, Bugsy Hammerhan, who would make the lodge more secure and has a criminal record of a sort that would make the police arrest him for any crimes committed around the lodge rather than any of the lodge members. Adventures With Bill: Bill does some rock-climbing up a sheer cliff. The Experts: Ranger Gord learns from a viewer that he has had a recurring dream that he himself is Ranger Gord. The real Gord explains that he has had that very same dream himself. Fun Facts Trivia *The word "apricot" is spoken 34 times in this episode. Inside References *New Member Night includes a reference to Mike's criminal past. *Adventures With Bill contains an instance of Bill pulling something out of his overalls. Real-World References *The way Red tempts Harold with the apricot is reminiscent of the story of Adam and Eve (from the Book of Genesis), in which the Serpent tempts Eve with an apple from the Tree of Knowledge. *One of Harold's proposed activities for the Apricot Festival is based on the children's game "Pin the Tail on the Donkey". *Ranger Gord mentions that the two women in his dream did the Macarena. This is a Spanish dance that originated from a song by the same name and eventually was caught on by the rest of the world. Famous People *At the end of Adventures With Bill, Red mentions former U.S. President Bill Clinton.